User talk:BlueannaD
DeltaSilver, and his totally random Comments! ER MAH GERD! LOVE TEH PIC!!! (loves foxes, especially Fire Foxes, hence the love of Vulpix) DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I am merely posting this to defy the logic stated above. This section is titled, "DeltaSilver, and his totally random comments!" which implies that only DeltaSilver will be speaking in this section. I defy this logic by commenting in this very section. How does that make you feel? Eruption of Chaos (talk) 00:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) XD guys i'll reply on your talk pages :P BlueannaD (talk) 04:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) @Blue: Okay, if we have something new to say, just post it on the other person's talk, and that Arcanine beyond BEAUTIFUL, it's Divine. @Eruption: It makes me feel.....LIKE DEFYING YOU BACK! ;D *under breath* just you wait, oh, just you wait! DeltaSilver, or is it Delta614? (talk) 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Now Delta dont let your little evil side out. Hehe you might get TD mad at you agean XD Oh and thx! Even though I didnt spend to much time on it XD BlueannaD (talk) 06:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Evil side... uh-oh... E44: HMU, or . 17:33, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shenliu page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey BlueannaD, I have a question. If I were to make two people rivals, what Vivosaurs would they begin with? A. Guan and Proto B. Pachrino and Elasmo TDD25 (talk) 08:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) BlueAnnaD, we're having the contest to find out whether or not Ultimate Shockwave gets to stay. U S is in the lead! No he isn't. E44: Talk to me, or 03:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Great job on the background! It looks great! E44: Talk to me, or 06:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I hope we can get it up by 8 am BlueannaD (talk) 06:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) DUDE THE BACKGROUND IS AMAZING! DinonerdDC (talk) 02:01, November 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Dude, a Spammer named Zongazonga has arrived to attack our peaceful Wiki. Help us stop him at Dimetrodongold's blog. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:55, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC HAPPY THANKSGIVING! DinonerdDC Congrats on becoming an Admin! Proraptor715, Elemental Elite (talk) 17:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) And you just realized this now? XD JK. Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 17:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ... I still don't know what to say after staring at this talk page for this long... I'll talk to you in chat.TDD25 (talk) 04:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yo! In Storm's Brewing, what vivosaur is Thea's starter?--Kalauro, the Galactic Knight (talk) 20:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Pretty sure its Daisy witch is her Trex BlueannaD (talk) 19:49, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Could you meet me in the Chat Room? Galactic Knight Kalauro (talk) 12:53, July 24, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY (early or late -- I got a notification on deviantART) :D Click, Clicky Click or Clacky Clack 03:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I remember getting a notification somewhere that it was your birthday, so Happy Birthday! I wish I could get you something but I don't know what Pokemon you like so I have no idea what to IV breed for you. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 14:36, July 27, 2014 (UTC)